Desde mi Cielo
by Neya91
Summary: El bando de la Luz a ganado ¿Pero a que precio?, En sus ultimos momentos, un joven recuerda una promesa que hizo hace muchos años... NO es Songfic, ojala os guste


**Desde mi cielo**

_"¿El final?" _

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de J.K y solo la trama de la historia es mia

* * *

**

El patio de Hogwarts se había convertido en un verdadero cementerio, había cuerpos por donde quiera que se mirase, el negro y rojo, eran los colores que adornaban el que antaño había sido un verde césped, en el centro de todo, se encontraba un joven tirado en el piso, con manchas de sangre sobre toda su ropa y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, en su mano sostenía un pedazo de tela negra como signo de su reciente victoria, no podía siquiera levantarse del piso, pero una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro, había vencido, por fin la pesadilla había terminado… El costo había sido alto si, pero se había encargado de que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo y eso era lo que mas le importaba, quizás ahora, de una vez por todas, podría tener una vida normal… Pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo gemir, llevo su mano hacia su estomago, y maldijo completamente su mala suerte, Voldemort no se había ido sin antes hacer una de las suyas, saco rápidamente la daga que tenia incrustada en su estomago, entre gritos y gemidos de dolor, y cuando esta estuvo completamente fuera, reviso el arma y rió para sus adentros, después de todo, no lograría tener una vida normal, reconoció enseguida la daga, y aquel liquido que tenia en ella, veneno de basilisco, y nuevamente rió, ya no estaba Fawkes para salvarlo de sus heridas, ahora, estaba solo en esta... y miro el cielo…. Y recordó una promesa que había echo hace mucho…. Cuando aun no sabia de la magia, y mientras el veneno hacia efecto, las imágenes comenzaron a surgir en su mente…

_----------------- Flash Black --------------------- _

_Volvía a ser uno de esos veranos calurosos en Privet Drive, la mayoría de las personas se refugiaban en sus hogares para así menguar un poco el sofocante calor del exterior, pero no era así para un pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en la acera de enfrente al numero 4, mirando como otros niños jugaban con sus bicicletas o aviones a bateria. Suspiro fuertemente, mientras miraba la nueva adquisición de su primo, una hermosa bicicleta de color azul eléctrico con dos ruedas chiquitas a los lados – Para protección, había dicho su tía – Dudley se paseaba de lado a lado, mostrándole a todos los vecinos su nuevo juguete, la mayoría de los niños lo seguía de lado a lado, con la esperanza de poder subirse a ella, otros simplemente lo ignoraban y continuaban con sus juegos. Pero a el… a el no le era indiferente la marcada preferencia que había, el nunca había recibido un regalo para su cumpleaños, ni siquiera para Navidad, no era que le importase… pero siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué? Y a pesar de sus cortos años, ya era capaz de saber la respuesta, sus tíos, no le querían, bueno, le había costado llegar a esa conclusión, pero después de todo¿Quien lo podría querer a el? Un niño huérfano, flaco y tonto… como lo había llamado alguna vez una profesora… Pero los gritos de su tía lo alejaron de sus pensamientos, ya era hora de volver dentro, aun tenia que hacer las camas y limpiar un poco el recibidor. _

_Grito, y lloro como hace mucho no lo había echo, su primo y sus amigotes le habían dado una feroz golpiza, por que supuestamente le había rallado la pintura a la bicicleta, ya habían pasado algunas horas de ese hecho, pero no había sido hasta ese momento, cuando comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su estomago descubriendo un fuerte hematoma que poco a poco se iba tornando negro , silenciosamente salio de la alacena bajo las escaleras y salio al patio, la noche había caído sobre Privet Drive y la mayoría de las personas ya dormían en sus habitaciones, miro un viejo reloj de Dudley que su tía le había "regalado", aun faltaban minutos para las 11:30 de la noche, el cielo, estaba muy estrellado, cosa que lo sorprendió, debido a la inmensa cantidad de luces que ahí en una ciudad, cosa que impide que las estrellas se vean con claridad y dejándose llevar por la fría brisa nocturna, cerro los ojos, y comenzó a recordar… En su mente, muchas veces aparecían unos brillantes ojos verdes, casi idénticos a los suyos, acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa en el fino rostro de una mujer, su ángel, como gustaba llamarla en sus sueños, su brillante cabellera se mecía al compás de una canción que ella misma entonaba a un pequeño bebe que tenia en sus brazos, y en ese momento sus recuerdos terminaban, solo quedaban grabados en su mente, aquellos ojos llenos de amor que lo miraban cuando era un bebe, la alarma del reloj sonó, y abrió los ojos, miro el cielo, y para su sorpresa vio pasar rápidamente una estrella fugaz, pidió un deseo en silencio, aun sabiendo, que era imposible… _

_- "Mamá… Papá… Acabo de Cumplir 9 años…. ¿No es fantástico?" Murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando hacia el cielo "Ya soy un niño grande… No saben cuanto daría por que estuvierais aquí, abrazándome y diciéndome Feliz Cumpleaños hijo…. Pero… Se que es imposible…" Cerro los ojos y comenzó a tatarear lentamente la canción que rondaba sus recuerdos…. "Mamá… Puedes creer que hace ya nueve años tu me estabas esperando… En un día como hoy me abrazaste, solo espero, que desde el cielo tu me mires… y algún día te sientas orgullosa de mi, espero que sepas, que nunca dejare de esperarte, por que se… que estas cerca de mi…. " Abrió los ojos y seco sus lagrimas nuevamente "Cada noche me escapo a verte, miro las estrellas se que en alguna de ellas tu me esperas y me miras… En momentos como estos… Necesito tanto tus palabras…. Me hace falta todo ese amor que tu me dabas y se que tu y papá tienen claro mi deseo…. Solo espero que algún día se cumpla… Se que algún día podré estar con ustedes….Algún día…. Se los prometo…._

_----------------- Fin del flash black ---------------------_

Y quizás, ese día había llegado, continuo mirando el cielo y localizo una estrella en especial, Sirius… Quizás a el también lo volvería a ver, después de todo su misión en la tierra ya había terminado, finalmente había vencido y la profecía había sido cumplida, eso era lo que mas le reconfortaba, ahora no había quien dañara a esas personas que tanto quería, y lentamente, acompañado del canto de un fénix a lo lejos, cerro sus ojos, lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en un sueño eterno, fue el desesperado grito de una mujer… Miro a su alrededor y ahí la vio, tan joven como en sus recuerdos de niño, mirándolo sonriente, frente a el se encontraba aquella mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera pelirroja, aquella mujer que llamaba su ángel, aquella mujer que velaba sus sueños y lo acompañaba siempre, junto a ella dos hombres que se le hacían muy conocidos, con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia ellos, finalmente estaba con su madre, finalmente estaba con SU familia….

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Bueno definitivamente eso lo definen ustedes, ahí forma de continuarlo solo si obtiene apoyo y si no… puede ser un buen final ¿no? Espero sus comentarios, estoy en plena época de stress… y me vino un atacazo artístico¿lo entendieron? Espero que si, me gusto la idea, mas que nada esta basado en una canción, llamada Desde el Cielo de Sergio _(Eurojúnior – No soy de España… Pero… Escuche la canción y me fascino, aunque no vi ese concurso)_ Ahora, los dejo, espero les haya gustado, a mi la idea en si me gusto, y hasta penita me dio imaginarlo, pero bueno. Son cosas¡¡es para matar la espera del 7° libro!!

Saludos!!!

y

Besos!!!

**NelaBlack **


End file.
